User talk:LionHeartKIng
Welcome Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Wikia! To make cards, I would suggest reading the Rules and Guidelines first. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! YCM isn't that hard to use. First, make an Introduction topic in the introductions section. Also, why did you say "Nick"? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ...Alright... We had a trouble user named "Nick The Greek Lover" a few months ago, and he was quite the jerk. I was concerned that you might be him. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:25, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I won't, and I apologize. You didn't strike me as a jerk. And I might. I don't duel that much, and I usually wait until the format changes over. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 06:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Are they big enough to require a template? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Still, these are cards that don't plan on being used in a fanfic that is still in its planning stages. I just had a flash of inspiration. Template Your Template, my good man. http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:LionHeartKIng --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 14:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) It would just be easier to make a Shark template, copy your cards into the template, and add your own template to the pages with exclusively your cards. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ahh. I misread what you said. For making individual archetype templates, copy from another one and fill your info in. That's what I do, and I usually utilize the Phantom Beast template Comet Knight made. And you can use Skeletal Shark. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Silly. I didn't mean a Shark template for just you. I meant make a generic Shark template for every single Shark card on YCM that fits the archetype. It will give you practice at organizing templates. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You're not getting what I am asking you to do. Check out the Battlin' Boxers. In addition to their template, any Battlin' Boxers RocketKnight777 has made also have his template, but he didn't make all of them, so they don't all have his template on them. Make a Shark template for ALL Sharks, and add them to ALL Sharks, INCLUDING your own. Understood? I'm here Hey! I saw you talking to taylor about my holy lightning cards :o, I've been putting off the name change for a bit now, simply because the rename is just...ugh. But I'll get to changing them. Galnoth64 (talk) 13:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I noticed, believe me, but when I tried to change the cards name it removed the entire cards themselves. So I talked to Tay about it.Galnoth64 (talk) 14:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ZXyz Go right ahead, friend. I hope you don't mind if any of my contributions share inspiration with yours. Like say if we were to each have a Z44 or Z39 for example. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 19:13, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I'm not a big fan of forums. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) And voila, http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ZXyz Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 19:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I know you did. The Red link's just my version should the ZXyz appear in my universe. Hope that's ok. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 06:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can think up. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:24, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Pojo Thank you, I saw those links you posted on the 'Ojamas on Tour' cards and thought that this Card-creating games are sure funny. But until now I don't have questions, but maybe I come back to you for that. --Never this again (talk) 07:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) No not at all, thank you for doing. I'm going to add the red linked ones too. --Never this again (talk) 10:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I know we have been over this, but I have been asked to check into your current IP address. However, I am willing to trust you. You have 24 hours, until 1615 EST, to post your current IP address in this talk page, or else I will restrict your access for a week, at which I will repeat the process. It doesn't take much to find your IP address. Please forgive me for this, and please understand I am trying to be civil. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) All I'm asking you to do is give me your IP address. I will even let you send it via email, and extend your deadline by 24 hours. But this is not negotiable. If you are innocent, there is no need for you to overreact and go against this request. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Google Search "IP Address" and it will give you your public IP Address. Send that to me via GMail. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! The IP Address tells me where your Internet connection comes from. And you are coming from Rentina, Greece. Hello, Nick. While you have clearly improved, you are breaking the rules regarding your blocking. Now, I need to figure out what to do with you. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it can. As punishment for your transgressions, YOU get to personally clean up after Aarikku by marking every single one of her cards as candidates for deletion, and removing your old Nick The Greek Lover template from them. I figure it's only fitting that, in order to make a clean slate and start anew, you clean up your old stuff. Does that sound fair, LionHeartKing? Back To Business Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) 1. Never use hashtags again. We are not Twitter. 2. You can, if you have permission from Aarikku, and he/she confirms that on here. Titan Prince Just a quick question. Did you get inspired by my Lunar Queen and Solar King archetypes? lol NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question. Why Did You Change My Card? Thankk For The Help If You Were Meaning To But If Not Please Don't Change My Cards. Jumping The Gun Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I would highly advise against making cards of an archetype that only has 2 known members. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) We don't know anything about the " ", aside from two members, and that at least 4 more will be coming along. However, they are not an . They are a . And they are an unreleased one, too. Chill out and stop making cards simply because you like them. It's something that I have noticed, that you churn out cards that seem to have no purpose other than making cards. Why do you make cards? Hello LionHeart. I saw that archetype of cocoons you did. I just added the category forbidden, k? I didn't mess up on anything of your cards Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) As I have stated before, adding the Forbidden template doesn't change a thing. They are still broken. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ahh...You still think the edit count means something, don't you? You don't get anything special for having a high edit count. It doesn't give you any seniority. In fact, it feels like you're cranking out cards purely for some objective, not for fun. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 08:20, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I think the word you are looking for is "compromise", but you have a point. I take back everything nasty I have said recently to you, and let's just work on our own projects. The reason I am concerned is because you churn out cards like no tomorrow, and no one else on this site does that. I've been on this site for a while, and I have never seen anyone do what you do regularly. To be quite honest, it worries me, because what you are doing is not like me at all. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 08:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Huh. Greece is experiencing a nationwide civil servants' strike due to massive layoffs. Fancy that. And thank you for the compliment. A suggestion for your Cocoons and Synchros. The reason the baby Dragon Rulers were Forbidden is because they created a massive advantage, despite their cost. The Cocoons are no different. In fact, to nerf both the Cocoons and the Dragon Ruler Synchros, why not make the Cocoons Level 1, 0 ATK and 0 DEF Normal Tuners? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 09:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Write something. Let your creative muse flow from you onto this virtual space. And the little didn't follow any of the rules regarding baby forms. Why should you? A Bit Of Work Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I meant to make a Morphtronic template, but it fell through. If you could make it for me, that would be great. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, make sure to add the canon cards as well. Answer The answer you're looking is on the very site that you're not visiting in the first place. Complete with details and explanations of the naming scheme. --Comet Knight (talk) 15:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 08:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I use this site to explore card concepts, but every now and then, there's simply a concept archetype that I don't see working, despite it being an interesting idea. Each one of my failed projects has its own reason, but I simply delete them instead of letting them litter the landscape. It's like when you're trying to draw something, and you encounter a problem. You rip off the page, ball it up, and chuck it into the trash instead of keeping it around. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) A couple things. 1. The Forge archetype is far from complete. I've barely started on the support cards. 2. I don't think tournaments allow custom cards. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 10:01, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Who said I didn't have plans to do so? Card Maker What card maker site do you use? I wanted to make my cards with the Series 8 layout to make them more consistent with the time. NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Some of your ideas are awesome mind if I link to them for an RP project of mine? Kurobina (talk) 12:50, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Kurobina (talk) 15:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't answer whether I can borrow your work. 7 Deadly Numbers Um, I don't mean to sound like I'm being picky, but you know that Kyoji's Numbers were 1 Rank higher than the last do to his Rank-Up Spider Web, right? Also, the number 42 was already used in the manga for Starship Galaxy Tomahawk. I guess I'm just curious how you thought these guys up and/or plan to use them. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:03, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:29, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. The Numbers 42, 49, and 56 are already taken. However, 27, 37, and 67 are available. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:39, October 22, 2013 (UTC) No, Number 21 is Rank 6. And I guess you're alright. I do make alternate Numbers all the time. My Stuff Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:51, October 29, 2013 (UTC) No. They are my cards, and it is my decision to do with them what I wish. If I want them deleted, they are deleted. I have control over my own creations. And I do not appreciate having my creations in your template, just because you did a little work on them. They do not belong to you. Stardustdragon123 (talk) 15:25, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, if you have any ideas, feel free to post them. Try to remember that the monsters are pretty much opposites of the Photon monsters (much like how Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon is an opposite of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon). iQ-nimals You're doing OK with the iQ-nimals, but try to make sure the opponent is actually able to answer the questions on the cards. Scientist Duck and Knowledge Cat have questions that are either utterly impossible to answer (Scientist Duck) or VERY confusing (Knowledge Cat; remember, not all effects are required to be "activated", and the question seems to encompass all three major card Types). Also, take note: Riddlers use speed quizzes, so cards like IQ-genius need shorter time periods, like 10 seconds instead of 10 minutes. I hope I helped. ^_^ --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:13, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Figuring Out Things On Your Own Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC) First, let's think this through. Considering each of the elemental Rank-Up-Magics is associated with an Archetype, and the Forge archetype is linked to the MXyzs, and Code Six-Six, Emperor's Key Driver, ON! shows the EARTH Rank-Up-Magic as Rank-Up-Magic Alloy Forge, what do you think the "M" means? Second, look at the Over-Hundred Jiffy Cross Numbers. Each of them corresponds with one of the Over-Hundred Numbers used in ZEXAL, and the one for X103T clearly doesn't have anything to do with Comics or Prometheus. Hmm...I wonder what Number 103 I am going to use? The point of all of this is that you don't think things through on your own. You instead demand that other people answer your questions for you. What about the sense of adventure as you try to discover the hidden meaning of what you see? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Really? An association with an archetype about metalworking, and an RUM that involves alloys, and you come up with "Mud Xyz"? Even I have to say "Here's your sign" to that. I don't know it I first added the MXyz or if Y-Tak did, but the MXyz are more or less retooling the process of the Metal Counterparts regardless of Y-Tak's Forge cards. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 19:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, Metal Counterparts of Xyzs, but yes, RK777 got the picture. So why couldn't you? I Told You Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC) And now, you can see why you should wait until all of the cards are revealed before you make cards. The Shinra archetype isn't about farming, as you thought it would be, but is instead about nature spirits. In other words, in the context of the archetype, your cards did not fit the theme. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I would hold off until someone figures out the naming schema. Or you can go do some research to discover it for yourself and everyone else. The mark of an expert cardmaker is actually understanding the true nature of an archetype's theme, and being able to capture that same spirit. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:47, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Did you even read my above comment? Figure it out OR WAIT UNTIL SOMEONE DOES IT FOR YOU. There's no rush. You don't have to make Shinra cards immediately. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC) A few things about Crystal Beasts that I request of you, since it is a commonly-expanded archetype. 1. Don't go for "Diamond" or "Obsidian", unless you are making a Synchro Monster or an Xyz Monster, respectively. Those are the most obvious anyone goes for, and I don't think they should be wasted on rank-and-file like so many people do. 2. Be smart about your animals. Each of the Crystal Beasts fulfills a role on a tight-knit team, in stark contrast to the HEROs. If you're bringing something new to the table, think about not what the effect should do, but how that new beast would fit in with the others in terms of personality and ability, THEN make the effect around that. 3. Don't just make cards that will directly make it easier to get out Rainbow Dragon. The only Crystal Beast that does anything of this sort of Ruby Carbuncle, and she simply swarms the field with Crystal Beasts. With this advice, you won't fall into the same trappings as the others. Surpassing The Rank Barrier Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but the current CardTable is a bit glitchy regarding Ranks beyond 13. Taylor and I are working on a way to allow the CardTable to register Ranks all the way up to Rank 25. Of course, such a high Rank would only be obtainable in a very extreme circumstance. Que? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:28, November 19, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by categories? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh. That. I have no idea, but there's no reason why you can't just learn to do it manually. Like everyone else. Graviton Hey. Quick question. Can you see some of the "Graviton" cards I've been creating? I kinda need an opinion on something. (NOTE: Not all of the cards have been created yet.) These cards are: "Graviton Wing", "Graviton Darkwing", "Graviton Knight", "Graviton Core", "Gravity Zone", "Graviton Trade", "Graviton Change", and "Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon". NovaTsukimori (talk) 21:23, November 21, 2013 (UTC) The RP. http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds-home/yu-gi-oh-dreams/g.82901/ and thanks for your cooperation. Kurobina (talk) 09:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Graviton Dinos Hey, can you look at "Graviton Tyrannosaurus" and "Graviton Triceratops" to see if they are too OP? Having Y-tak yell at me again is the last thing I want... NovaTsukimori (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes. " " and " " do count towards the some of the "Gravity" cards that may have an effect on certain monsters. I tend to make my higher Leveled "Graviton" monsters alongside "Constellation" monsters (since they're against each other) immune to such cards, unless I don't think it's necessary. NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Artifacts Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 08:24, December 30, 2013 (UTC) First Sampo, now Rhongomiant and Harpe. Taylor told you about our plans, right? Thank You Hey man thanks for lending a helping hand with my Were HERO cards, can you tell me how to add more cards to the template? That and sorry about taking up so much of your time, I'm trying but I'm not very good at this yet. Shadowprince (talk) 16:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Pendulum Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Because the are still very new, and we do not know much about them, research will be done regarding their capabilities. CardTable2 will be updated near the end of March once we know more. Until then, NO PENDULUM MONSTERS. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:40, February 17, 2014 (UTC) You have piqued my interest. Link? Hello LHK. Is this site working correctly with you today? TheUndeadLord (talk) 18:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Wikia not working here Hello LHK. it's only here, or the Ycm.wikia is working werdly for you too? TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:22, February 23, 2014 (UTC) There was no need of being that stupid =_= Well, i asked to the admins, and they didn't send me any anser. As you often edit here, i thought it could be happening to you too. I'm sorry if i was being a pain, but there was no need of being rude TheUndeadLord (talk) 03:37, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Continuing Well, i keep dropping messages to everyone to see if there are still any alive soul on this site in adittional to the user who appeare here oftnely TheUndeadLord (talk) 03:44, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, i will stop with this. I just thought that they could remember of this site and help more times. But what is the problem with this? TheUndeadLord (talk) 14:42, February 28, 2014 (UTC) You're on the right. Their stuff were awesome, in special the ones from pandaman, Kinda creative. Well, anyway, i'm sorry if was bothering you. Although i'm over 5 months here, still there are things that i don't know yet. Well, now i gonna ask you something else: I really like when someone rate my cards, improve them a little, but when i create some cards, i see you go and edit them, but i don't see any difference on them. What do you fix on them? TheUndeadLord (talk) 14:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC) It's a very nice thing from you, thanks for the help. I'm starting to do it too. I improved the card "Pegasus Princes". Also, i think it would be a good thing to explain to the creator of these cards why i edited them, otherwise they may think i'm stealing them TheUndeadLord (talk) 14:59, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Yup. I forgot ' S". Well, what do you think of my cards? Would you play them on tcg? TheUndeadLord (talk) 15:03, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I attempted to script them. I readed the tutorials countless times, i asked to persons from the ygopro.co site, but nothing worked at all TheUndeadLord (talk) 15:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) So, do you have a friend that scripts them? Can you tell his name, and if he uses this site, please? =D I seriously got a lots of cards that i wish i could play there, TheUndeadLord (talk) 15:12, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Numeron Numbers But, according to episode 139, the 4 "Gate of Numeron" Numbers are part of the original Numbers that are part of Astral. It's just Numerronius that isn't a true Number. NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:13, March 1, 2014 (UTC) About Umbral Summoner Ok, no problem OnePiece (talk) 16:23, March 4, 2014 (UTC) http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Umbral_Horror_Summoner Done and improved OnePiece (talk) 16:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Foot In Mouth Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) You have NO idea what you are talking about. Here is what would happen in that scenario: Player 1 goes first, and gets out Kronos on his first turn, activating his effect. Player 2 will skip his next Main Phase. He ends, because the player who goes first can't conduct their Battle Phase, and therefore cannot go to Main Phase 2. Player 2 goes second, skipping their Main Phase 1, then going to their Battle Phase, since, due to a lack of a Main Phase 1, they have no choice to go immediately to their End Phase. With no monsters in their Battle Phase, they go to Main Phase 2. I played back in the day. I know how this effect works. Chaos Numbers Are the Chaos Numbers in the LHK Numbers Pack Same-Rank Chaos Numbers (Summoned in the same fashion of ) or Rank-Up Chaos Numbers (obvious)? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 02:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Have fun Perhaps you have ideas for this (and possibly to help me with the red links)? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ABounzer --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:43, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Ygopro Cards Hello LHK. You told that there's a firend of you that adds some cards to ygopro. Which of our cards did he already add? I was wanting to add some of my cards too OnePiece (talk) 14:32, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm a schrodinger cat So, as far as i understood he is your friend in your old account. I didin't understand about that thing of date, but it's okay. Thank you --OnePiece (talk) 11:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC) LOL It's me who should apologize here. Sometimes i'm kinda slow to get the things. But thanks xD Doodad Rock/Meteorites for throwing at things. --The Pandaman (talk) 16:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Counterparts Hii LHK, i went to edit the zombie counterpart template and i saw you added some cards. They're very nice. Good job OnePiece (talk) 18:48, March 22, 2014 (UTC) TIME Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:06, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I managed to find a guy on deviantART, Grezar, who did the custom TIME Attribute symbol. He managed to also do the custom symbol for Taylor's Game Cards. However, if you want to make a custom Attribute, please consider the concept for it. EARTH, FIRE, WATER, WIND, LIGHT, and DARK are all fundamental elements of the universe. I chose TIME because it, too, is a basic aspect of the world around us. We do not just perceive time, but it works on everyone and everything. Illusion is not in that same vein, just like WOOD, ICE, SOUND, and INFERNO are not. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:57, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Why wouldn't you be able to make TIME monsters? Zombies signataries In that case, i would suggest you to create an assault mode of the zombie signataries you made. If you need any help for the effects, you can talk to me, or maybe creating trap/spell cards that can only be used if they're on field OnePiece (talk) 19:52, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Coding 101 Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Believe me, I tried to get them to help, but they didn't want to. Plus, our CardTable2 has evolved in such a different direction from their CardTable2 that they can't even figure out how to code for ours. And they essentially told me and Taylor to do it ourselves. Which we can't. We cannot, for the life of us, figure out what they did. So using the Hybrid Monsters coloring was a compromise. Zombies, and thanks So in that case, i got 2 ideas for you. The first would be a "Dead Warrior" Inot much original, though) The 2nd would be a Nitro strigon (the Strigoi version of Nitro Warrior) and thanks for the congrats, but i still need + 6 edit to reach to the 1000 xDOnePiece (talk) 14:36, March 25, 2014 (UTC) More about Zombies for a better idea, i would sugest you to check out this page: http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies_in_folklore OnePiece (talk) 14:30, March 26, 2014 (UTC) So, in that case i have no ideas left to help you. But if the word kill isn't allowed on tcg, what happens to the " "? OnePiece (talk) 15:10, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Prohibited words In Tcg I was not very aware of these things. Thanks for the explaining. Anyway, i had an good idea for a zombie synchro counterpart of Road Warrior: How'bout if you name it as "Dread Warrior"? Since zombies usually causes fear and dread resembles road and dead without explicitely making them appears? OnePiece (talk) 20:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Zombie your monsters above me That's very nice you liked the help. So, what did you think of my insectoid counterparts? Would you use them? OnePiece (talk) 02:43, March 30, 2014 (UTC) About the Insect-fication you quoted I created a template for them: Feel free to add your monsters on them whenever you like too. OnePiece (talk) 05:17, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Insects new setction I didin't get it completely, but your're wanting me to check your templates, right? Also, i'm honored to have my name set on the skulls of legends =D OnePiece (talk) 15:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Dark-Eyes and Light-Eyes Have any suggestions on what the effects for "Dark-Eyes Des Dragon" and "Light-Eyes Rebirth Dragon" are? I had their effects planned out, but I decided to save them for their Pendulum counterparts. NovaTsukimori (talk) 02:56, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I was hoping to have "Dark-Eyes" be the whole destructive force and gain more power from the destruction (it does involve banishing, but once per turn, and it involves from the Graveyard), while "Light-Eyes" focuses on giving life to those destroyed by the destructive Dragon (it can also immediately SS itself if it is banished). Neither of them are Nomi, but almost all of their effects are Spell Speed 2. I also wanted to make a 3rd member to counter them both. NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:25, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I kinda took inspiration from them as I had just recently beat Pokemon Y. Thanks for the 3rd counterpart. I'll share some of the credit with you for it and have it as the cover card of a future set (most likely my orange set or the next set). NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:35, March 31, 2014 (UTC) "Light-Eyes Rebirth Dragon" is now pretty much an F U to DAD and Dark World players. I haven't checked "Dark-Eyes" yet. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:09, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I like this effect for Light-Eyes. I might give Dark-Eyes the effect that it can destroy a card on the field once per turn so it can trigger its ATK gaining effect faster. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Now all I need to do is translate the effects into Japanese (and of course use the current Japanese PSCT) and make a template for them and we're good to go. Thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Merag If you'll premit me to ask LHK, what's your take on Merag's backstory. I saw the Deck you're planning for her and got a little curious. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:36, March 31, 2014 (UTC) If don't care much about it, why not just scrap it? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 13:51, April 1, 2014 (UTC) LORD of I Yes, actually i got 1. It will be called as "Dark Magipede Girl". Creating insectoid monster isn't this easy as i thought. Btw i was planning to create a blues-eyes dragonfly too xD, but i'm glad you did it first OnePiece (talk) 14:08, April 1, 2014 (UTC) What's the problem of a Kabuto being the brother of an centipede? >-> J.K well, it's very funny creating these insects. As fast as i have more ideas i will let you know OnePiece (talk) 14:37, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Black Locuts Soldier No need of worry about it. It would be the insectoid counterpart of the ritual monster OnePiece (talk) 15:09, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Zombie World and mimicats That's an nice idea. I will think about some of these cards OnePiece (talk) 13:06, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I didin't see them yet. Send me their links OnePiece (talk) 13:29, April 4, 2014 (UTC) The Sanctuary in the Sky replacement Can you give me a review on "The Sanctuary of Light"? I made it because, I don't quite like " ". NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:47, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Now i must say: They're incredibly good. But don't forget of placing on their card trivia which are their original counterpart. Also, another point: The Scyber Dragon was based on scyther from the pokemon series, right? OnePiece (talk) 13:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I don't use DN anymore, but i will check out your wikia. I created a mimicat of zombie world: The River of the Fallen : Styx: Can you rate it, please? --OnePiece (talk) 14:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I was about os aking it to you. So, in other words, it's a all-free wikia about anyhting we desire, right? OnePiece (talk) 14:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Quitting here is an bad idea. Ok, when i go there, i will do some edits. What didi you think of my new field spell card? OnePiece (talk) 14:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Everyone is always welcome to use some of my ideas. However, an Overlimit Summon can only be conducted once per turn (unless it is negated). NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:23, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Not bad for your first Overlimit monster. It's first effect is like Heavy Storm on steroids (but does have a cost and requires precise timing), and the second effect is kind of like the aftermath of the storm (it deals devastating damage, and not too powerful that the Life Point requirement is like 1000 or less). NovaTsukimori (talk) 19:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Still pretty good. I've noticed it could possibly go well with Macro/D-Fissure. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:09, April 5, 2014 (UTC) What does Styx means ? Styx is the greek river of the dead. The river that the persons must across in order to reach the other side and gain a new life. OnePiece (talk) 14:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) AHAHAHAHAH #LOL Btw, i'm really honored by being an admin of your page. I hope it grows up very soon . I created 2 other river styx cards: "Dragon Lord of The River Styx" and "Wandering Doomed of The River Styx" --OnePiece (talk) 14:49, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) What do YOU think?!? That sounds a good idea. OnePiece (talk) 14:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok, go on. I must go to the work now, so i can only check this template tomorrow OnePiece (talk) 15:11, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Composition RUM I... don't think a "Quality-Up-Magic" is actually possible. The thing with Compositions is that while they have Materials, they're not attached to the Composition, so there can't be "if X is attached to this card as a Composition Material" effects. It's also rather unneeded, as Compositions can be used as Composition Materials themselves by default due to most Materials not having Level restrictions like Synchros (implicitly) and Xyzs (explicitly). --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:42, April 4, 2014 (UTC) River Styx I like this new archetype, bro. Btw i was thinking about another archetype later: The archetype related to the city of Dis. Did you ever hear about it? OnePiece (talk) 13:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) That's it The archetype will be filled with fiends, zombies and some spellcasters, just like the ghostrick archetype OnePiece (talk) 14:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Good. I will create and field spell card according to the archetype name. Also, i was thinking about we place our stamps on the templates we create Check the page template of the river styx and you will get it. Also i created the card The 6th Circle: :The City of Dishe 6 Well, i don't get why you wouldn't like it. The things you made seems to be very well played. I liked the skull of the dis. What about the field spell cards the 6th circle? The Theme of TIME Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:09, April 8, 2014 (UTC) You know, TIME monsters have another theme, other than Phase manipulation. support. Actually, I had a plan for Mega Kronos. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 11:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 11:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he kinda did. Sorry. A. No worries. :) B. You can make fanon pages for canon cards, but only for one of two reasons: Your version of the effect differs from the canon, or the canon card's lore has never been shown (like with Undine and the other "V"s). C. I don't see why you couldn't. Plenty of alternate cards under one name exist. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 11:54, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I have my own versions of the other two "V"s planned, but the reason I labeled my version of Undine was so others could do the same with their versions. "VisualEditor"? Never seen it, don't have a clue what it is. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 12:02, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I get the kanji either from Google Translate or from cards on the main Wiki that have already used them. It turns into a hunt sometimes. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:35, April 9, 2014 (UTC) World Tour Card creation HELLO LHK, recently i thought about an idea: We created some cards based on the foplklore of the greek mytholgy. So, how about if we later create cards based on the culture of other countries too? OnePiece (talk) 14:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes, we start from the Europe, then we go to the asia, and so forth until we can no longer take. Do you want to join the idea? --OnePiece (talk) 13:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Too bad. Well, i didn't get anything of these neadenrthal monsters. By what i saw here they looks like more men than fiends. Anyway, level 9 archetype is a good idea. I like the number 9 --OnePiece (talk) 13:15, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, LHK. Thanks for making those templates (I get very lazy when it comes to doing that). From what I've seen of your archetype, I think they'd get along with Hazy Flames really well. About mine, though, I don't really think there's room for more monsters in them. I made one card for each of the Knight variants you find in the game, and, as far as I'm concerned, there is no need for more, since they'd stray away from the thematic. Though if you have any ideas for support Spells/Traps, I'd really like to see them and discuss them with you. Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:31, April 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I only rememeber about Dison Sphere and Chaos Dison Sphere OnePiece (talk) 13:23, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Ahahahahha. Well, did you like them? OnePiece (talk) 13:51, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ahahahha Thanks. I made another onethe card Vampyro Nanbāzu Gojūgo Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:09, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Let me do it. Jiffy is kind of my project. Dragoncula Very good. These puns are kinda funny--OnePiece (talk) 02:52, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Btw, i'm just wondering why the "Dragoncula" is a WATER and not a DARK monster --OnePiece (talk) 17:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Dancing Elves Hey, LHK, i created the archetype for the poor " ". Can you rate it, please? --OnePiece (talk) 14:41, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Splice Effects Yes, Splice Effects are in separate lore boxes like Pendulum Effects. I got the idea from those, actually. Your Splice Card was pretty good, but here's a few things you need to note: 1. The Splice Effect always specifies the Materials you'll use to perform the Hybrid Summon. This works in two ways: The Materials are targeted outright (like "Gear Gauntlet"), or they are specified after any requirements (like the now-modified "Gymnastic Gym"). 2. A Splice Card either equips to a monster or remains on the field after activation. Since these aren't actually Equip or Continuous Cards, you have to specify what they do. 3. Related to the above, a Splice Trap Card that equips to a monster does so AFTER its effect activates. I hope these pointers help. :) --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:15, April 14, 2014 (UTC) About the Splice Effects? Yes I did. Re-read my reply (top sentence), or just check the Splice Effect page. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:56, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Swing Synchros That sounds pretty cool. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:32, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Number 10X "Rays" Well, as you can see, I already created "Star Shower Cestus", but if you had any ideas for "Number C107: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon", I'm all ears. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 13:38, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I think it looks pretty good. I'll be able to make some good use of this in the future fanfic starring Yuko. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 14:23, April 15, 2014 (UTC) The featured Number is " ". :) --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 14:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm all ears for your new ideas. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Release Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:06, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry. It's just an embargo for a few days. On the other hand, the Super-Heavy Warriors have been confirmed for OCG release. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:13, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Dude, you're fine. You just jumped the gun, that's all. Oxygenius and Il Bug Thanks for the help man, but i was planning to keep Il Bug with 2 "L" instead of only 1 --OnePiece (talk) 13:34, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Divine-Beast Hey, can you give me your opinion on my Divine-Beast support? NovaTsukimori (talk) 18:15, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Dimension Gods? I'm having a hard time trying to think of a name for the last God. As you could see from the template, there was Cosmos and Chronos. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:07, April 17, 2014 (UTC)